Approach and Cleansing
by TyriaT
Summary: Post Ep to "It Takes a Village"


**Title: **Approach and Cleansing

**Author:** TyriaT

**Pairing:** Rossi/Prentiss

**Spoilers:** Up to 7.2

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. Trust me, if they were, I would not be working my current job.

**Author's Notes**:I have never dealt with these characters before, although I've watched the show for years. After watching the season premier, this got in my brain, and refused to let go. Thanks to my long time friend and beta for looking this over and cheering me on. I hope you enjoy, but whether you do or not, I hope you leave me a review, or some constructive criticism.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

The truck drove up the driveway and pulled into the garage, with the door closing behind it. SSA Rossi continued to sit in the driver's seat after turning the truck off. Heaving a large sigh, he finally opened the door, slid out of the truck, pulling his briefcase after him, and walked slowly to the entrance of his home. After setting the alarm, he left his briefcase beside the door and gradually made his way into the kitchen.

Rossi took down a glass and a bottle of Glenlivet from the cabinet, and poured two fingers over ice. He tilted the bottle up, paused, and then decided to pour himself a third. It had been a difficult couple of days, and he decided the extra measure would be needed.

He walked back out and settled himself into his favorite leather armchair. Getting comfortable, he raised his glass to take his first sip, but paused before the scotch could make it to his lips, becoming very still when a faint sound tickled his ear.

Just as Rossi was about to believe he was starting to hear things, the noise came again: very quiet footsteps moving behind him. Cursing the fact that his gun was in the kitchen, he quickly assessed his surroundings for a weapon. Rossi stopped himself when the stereo switched on and Bach came softly through the speaker system, surrounding him with gentle tones.

He closed his eyes, sighed, and shook his head, wishing for just a little more time. When he opened them, there she stood.

"Dave." She said quietly. From the nearly imperceptible wobble in her voice, he could tell she was a little nervous, but knew no one else would have heard it. Of course, that was what happened when you became close to someone.

Or thought you were close to someone.

"Prentiss."

At the use of her last name, he saw lips purse lightly, and she nodded her head. He was not going to make this easy on her, and now she knew that fact.

"How are you?"

Rossi lifted his arm off the chair to show her the glass in his hand. "Attempting to relax." an uncomfortable pause, and then, "How did you get in?"

Emily took the keychain out of her pocket, and he instantly recognized the kitschy green, white, and red boot he had given her one day. They were being silly and acting like tourists when they found a shop. Owned by an Italian couple, it was completely filled with trinkets and knick knacks. Emily found what she thought was the worst of the bunch, and promptly goaded Dave into purchasing the keychain. When he gave it to her over dinner, she looked confused, until she saw the keys attached to it. Emily had shown him exactly what that gift meant to her.

"I used my key, and you haven't changed the codes."

Rossi continued to stare her down. He could tell he was making her uncomfortable when she looked at the stereo for a couple heartbeats and started playing with the keychain. Dave could hear the rasping and clicking the ring made as she moved it while keeping the other pieces still. It appeared to be a nervous habit she must have picked up during their time apart.

"We didn't get a chance to talk yet."

"You're right. We didn't. What's it been…seven months?"

"Dave…"

"You were _dead_, Emily, _Dead_!" Rossi interrupted her and slammed his glass onto the table beside him, forcing some of the scotch to slosh over the side, getting on his hand and the table. "I had to bury you after you'd become so distant for reasons you felt you couldn't tell me. Hearing the call for the ambulance. Seeing you bloodied and still on the stretcher."

When his voice broke, Prentiss took the opportunity to talk. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't call you. I couldn't write you. Not without giving it away. Doyle had to believe I was dead, so he would leave the team alone. One hint, one glimmer that I was still alive, and he would have started taking you out one by one to get to me, and through me, to his son. I couldn't let that happen. If any of you had been killed because of me…" She swallowed and continued. "I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself."

Rossi stood. "You could have sent me something, left me something, just some small thing to let me know you weren't dead. You could have left me your keychain."

"No! I couldn't. Not that."

Confused, Rossi frowned. "Why?"

Sighing, she turned her back to him and hunched over slightly, almost as if she was protecting the keychain with her body. "Because it was something small that could be hidden, but remind me of my friends, my life, and you. It was the only thing I knew I could take with me that no one, except you, would miss."

Rossi stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I didn't know it was missing from your affects, because your mother packed everything and put it all in storage."

Prentiss turned around to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I had no idea she would do that."

He moved his hand, so he was not touching her. "Your death shook her. It shook us all. I did try to look for you, when we weren't working. In my mind, you couldn't be dead. We weren't allowed to see your body, and it was a closed casket funeral. I was going to recruit Garcia, but Morgan and Garcia locked themselves away, apparently to find Doyle, so I worked alone."

Emily smiled. "You probably got close a couple of times. With Garcia, you might have actually found me."

Rossi's eyes grew hard at her smile. "If you had trusted me, I would have known where you were. I wouldn't have had to wonder or search at all."

She grabbed his arm as he tried to turn away. "I did trust you. I have always trusted you! I wanted to talk to you, to see you, to let you know I was still alive and thinking of you, but the decisions had all been made before I was aware. And by the time I was awake and able to do anything, there had been a funeral and arrangements to hide me in Europe. Suddenly, I was in France with a slew of identities, all so Doyle couldn't find me. Yes, I was able to contact Tom, and J.J. was my handler, of sorts, but there could be nothing connecting my new identities with my old life, to keep Declan safe. And unless you wanted to have to explain to Strauss about a relationship I thought you wanted kept secret, then there was nothing I could do!"

Emily walked into David's personal space and put her palm against his cheek. "I need you and I trust you. This keychain was the only thing I asked for in Bethesda, and thoughts of you were the only things that kept me going when I felt completely alone. I'm sorry you had to live through my death and my funeral." Her eyes shimmered with her tears. "But at least you had the team to help you through it." She swallowed audibly. "Seven months was about all I could take."

When her voice broke on the last word, Rossi put his hand against her hand on his cheek. "Emily," he said softly, his own eyes shining.

Dave saw her eyes close at the sound of her first name, and tears ran out of the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Emily gave a start when she felt his arm snake around her waist, but when she realized David was pulling her into a hug, she brought her own arms around him and held on tight.

After a while, Dave said, "Emily." breaking the silence that had descended.

"Yes?" She replied, not letting go.

"It's been a long few days. A long few months. And," he chuckled, "we have a Senate committee to face in the morning. We should get some rest."

Emily nodded, her head sliding against his. She gave him a squeeze before stepping back and letting her arms go slack. Dave caught one hand in his before she was able to take another step away, surprising her completely. "You could borrow something to sleep in, if you like."

Slowly, a smile took over her face as she followed Rossi into his bedroom.

Finally, someplace she felt safe, in the arms of David Rossi, Emily was able to relax. Her breathing became deep and slow. After months of being on the run, Emily slept and slept soundly.


End file.
